Katekyo Hitman Reborn Z
by Fenix en llamas
Summary: Iemitsu le dijo a Reborn que Tsuna era un dame (perdedor), que sus notas eran horribles y siempre se saltaba las clases de educación física por no querer hacer el ridículo. Ahora el katekyo (tutor o maestro) hitman (asesino) debe ver si ese hombre conoce a su hijo tan bien como dice ya que se equivocó al describirlo. Y todo mientras convierte al chico en el mejor mafioso de todos.
1. ¿Tengo un tutor personal?

**Sí encontráis fallos avisad por favor. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que todo lo que tenga que ver con DB es de Akira Toriyama y todo lo que tenga que ver con KHR es de la autora Akira Amano. Yo solo he tomado los personajes prestados para hacer esta historia. En el resumen no me deja ponerlo pero aviso de que Tsuna tiene cambio de personalidad desde el primer capítulo.**

 **¿Tengo un tutor personal?**

Era otro día normal para un joven de catorce años, cuyo nombre era Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque él prefería que lo llamarán Tsuna.

Este chico de morenos y alborotados cabellos, estaba hastiado de estar encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de las clases. Por suerte, a la siguiente hora comenzaría educación física y podría ir a los recreativos para jugar un rato. Ese mismo día sus ropas consistían en el uniforme escolar de Namimori Chuu (escuela media Namimori, la escuela alta o la baja cambiaría el término "Chuu" por otro término distinto. Para nosotros la escuela media sería la secundaría, pero para ellos sólo dura tres años), la academia pública a la que asistía el cual constaba de una chaqueta de un marrón amarillento y claro con mangas largas y el escudo de Namimori en la parte frontal izquierda en color rojo, una corbata azul, una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones marrón oscuro. El uniforme podía variar algo dependiendo de los gustos de los alumnos.

Puf, así podría librarse de los pesados profesores que no paraban de regañarlo por dormir en horas lectivas.

El timbre sonó, por lo que tranquilamente y sin prisas empezó a salir del colegio. Ningún compañero intentó detenerlo, o avisar a algún profesor. Los propios profesores se pararon a mirar al joven de brillantes ojos negros, el cual mostraba un rostro tranquilo, que sin permiso se escapaba de las clases.

Pero no pasó lo que los alumnos y los docentes pensaban que iba a pasar, porque Tsuna salió de Namimori Chuu sin ningún problema. Cosa que le sorprendió hasta a él, dado que era casi imposible saltarse las reglas, teniendo en cuenta al demoníaco prefecto que imponía su propia Ley y golpeaba a aquellos que no la cumplían. Y se le considera demoníaco por lo sanguinario y sádico que era aún siendo humano.

Llendo hacía los recreativos, decidió tomar el camino largo. Total la clase de educación física que se estaba saltando era a última y tenía algunas horas antes de volver a su casa.

Al regresar a su casa notó a su madrastra, a la cual adoraba, un poco más activa de lo normal. Lo achacó a que posiblemente el desobligado de su padre aparecería por primera vez en tres años. Pero no, no era eso, ya que cuando entró en la cocina, Nana que era una hermosa mujer de treinta y cuatro años, la cual parecía más joven de lo que en realidad era. Sus ojos de color castaño, al igual que su pelo que estaba cortado en una melenita que le quedaba muy bien. Ella, era la mujer que lo había criado como si fuera suyo, y le dijo:

—Tsuna kun, que alegría que hallas vuelto. Mira e encontrado algo fantástico. Ya lo he llamado dice que vendrá mañana antes de que vayas a clases —le dijo a su hijo mientras le enseñaba un panfleto.

En el papel podía verse un anuncio sobre un joven tutor personal que lo único que pedía a cambió de enseñar era alojamiento y alimentos.

Al moreno eso le pareció raro, pero fuera quien fuera lo aceptaría siempre y cuando tratará bien a Nana.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Tsuna llegó a la cocina para desayunar se encontró a un bebé vestido con un traje negro, una camisa naranja y una fedora con una banda naranja rodeándolo. Tenía dos grandes patillas morenas en forma de remolino que salían por encima de sus orejas, y la parte de pelo que el sombrero no tapaba era claramente moreno. Sus grandes ojos completamente negros, podían verse tiernos pero demostraban una inteligencia superior a la de un adulto. Todo el conjunto lo hacía alguien tierno, pero a la vez era peligroso y el joven Sawada lo noto gracias a un instinto que había aprendido a obedecer desde muy temprana edad.

Justo en el ala de su sombrero se podía apreciar un pequeño y tierno camaleón de un bonito y brillante tono verde.

El bebe, estaba sentado en la mesa hablando tranquilamente con su adorable madrastra. Cuando ambos lo vieron, el pequeño se levanto, miró a Tsuna y dijo:

—Ciaossu, mi nombre es Reborn y soy tu nuevo tutor.

—¿Tan joven? —preguntó el adolescente con mucha curiosidad notandose en su voz y a la vez abría sus ojos de la impresión de que un niño tan pequeño fuera su tutor.

—Si, es porque soy un genio, en octubre cumpliré mi primer año —dijo el bebé con una sonrisa extrañamente irónica.

—Bueno, no importa, mientras de verdad hagas tu trabajo la edad no es importante. —Le restó importancia Tsuna, con un gesto de su mano. A la vez que en su mente pensaba que era imposible que en realidad tuviera la edad dicha.

El más pequeño en la cocina miró asombrado al chico mayor frente a él por lo dicho, ya que normalmente todos muestran más escepticismo, y además no sabía si el que el moreno adolescente lo aceptara tan rápidamente sería bueno o malo.

En ese momento la mujer de la casa miró el reloj y dándose cuenta de la hora le dijo a Tsuna:

—Tsuna kun, rápido que entre una cosa y otra vas a llegar tarde a clase.

El moreno mayor miró también el reloj que estaba observando su madrastra y se asombró ya que hiciera lo que hiciera estaba completamente seguro de que no iba a llegar a la hora y terminaría combatiendo contra el prefecto.

—Je, hoy voy a tener que luchar contra Hibari, ya que en cinco minutos no llegó ni de broma. —dijo mientras aparecía una sonrisa predadora en el rostro del joven de catorce años.

—Ara ara ( oh cielos), otra vez pensando en pelear con ese amigo tuyo. ¿Ne (no)?

Reborn miró intrigado la interacción entre el chico y la mujer, extrañado de lo dicho por ambos, ya que la información que él había recaudado no era tan exacta como creía. Tenía que golpear a su fuente por baka (idiota) cuando lo viera.

Después de todo mientras lo espiaba ayer para corroborar los datos, notó que la mayoría de estos eran falsos.

Por ello el bebé decidió no probar la última voluntad de su alumno por ahora hasta que supiera absolutamente todo o casi todo lo relacionado con el chico al que debía enseñar.

Cuando Tsuna se fue a paso lento y tranquilo, su nuevo tutor se quedó un momento en la habitación de su alumno, preparando la hamaca en la que iba a dormir y al paso informarse un poco sobre el dueño de dicho cuarto mirando sus objetos personales.

Al entrar, se encontró dos tipos distintos de examen en la mesa a la vista de todos, demostrando que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran. En los primeros había ceros y notas de los profesores en las que ponía que el chico suspendía por dormirse antes de que el examen empezara, por lo cual le era imposible hacerlo. Y los segundos, eran exámenes de recuperación en todos estos había un cinco, junto con otra nota que decía que el moreno se había dormido a los pocos minutos de empezar el examen.

Reborn estaba sorprendido, y eso era decir mucho. O su nuevo alumno era muy bueno copiando, o era un genio perezoso que en los exámenes solo quería dormir.

Cuando el bebé trajeado salió de la casa y alcanzó a Tsuna, notó que de verdad quería llegar tarde a clase. El pequeño trajeado sabía lo que pasaría si el chico de ojos negros sobre el que estaba sentado tardaba solo medio segundo en llegar tarde, ya que si se encontraba con Hibari Kyoya habría sangre. Ese prefecto sería una buena nube para Vongola. Pero primero el heredero de la organización debería llevarse bien con él.


	2. Peleas y familia

**Peleas y familia**

 **A Fnix de Plata: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste mi fic. Tu idea suena muy bien y me tiene intrigada. Yo he leido varias historias en las que Tsuna tiene un hermano gemelo (en ellas el hermano casi siempre es el malo) y se que tienen mucho potencial, si sabes como escribirlas. Lo de que sea principe de algún reino sin embargo es nuevo y suena muy bien. Si te interesa podrias intentar escribirla ya que a mi por lo menos me tienes con la intriga.**

Al llegar a la escuela Namimori un joven de diecisiete años, con de cabellos negros, el flequillo formando un mechón triangular entre sus frios y analíticos ojos de color gris metálico. Él esperaba a Tsuna en la puerta. Su rostro casi siempre estaba en una intimidante expresión de mal humor para la mayoría de la gente; pero en esta ocasión mostraba una, para los demás, terrorífica sonrisa de superioridad y ansias de sangre.

Sus ropas eran una camisa formal de color blanco con mangas largas, un cinturón marrón, pantalones y zapatos negros. Por último pero no menos importante la chaqueta de un gakuran (es un tipo de uniforme militar usado solo por varones) que por fuera era negro y por dentro rojo. En su brazo izquierdo usaba una bandana roja con los kanji que se usan para la palabra "disciplina". El era el prefecto de Namimori, el demoníaco Hibari Kyoya.

Todo el patio principal, estaba vacío ya que el timbre había sonado hacía diez minutos para que los alumnos entrarán en clases. Pero todos los alumnos y profesores estaban en las ventanas mirando al patio.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, a la vez que mostraban una tenebrosa sonrisa llena de sus ganas de pelear. El frío de la presión que provocaba el poder de ambos se sentía por doquier provocando que los pocos animales que había cerca, insectos y pájaros, huyeran por su vida.

Se movieron el uno contra el otro al mismo segundo, Hibari con sus tonfas de metal por delante, Tsuna con sus puños en alto.

Una de las armas chocó con el puño haciendo un fuerte sonido producto del golpe. Al instante el portador de las tonfas golpeó al otro muchacho de manera punzante, provocando la separación de sus cuerpos.

Se produjo otro choque, que resonó por todo el recinto. Los golpes rápidos se produjeron durante varios minutos. Con un giro de muñeca el prefecto cambió la dirección de una de sus tonfas dando un golpe en el rostro de su contrincante tumbandolo en el suelo. Tsuna se alzó al instante dando una patada al pecho de su rival.

Hibari dió unos pasos hacía atrás por la fuerza del golpe, eso hizo que afilada la mirada, decidiendo ponerse serio de verdad.

El combo de ataques producidos por las tonfas del prefecto infligido al más joven le empezó a pasar factura.

El combate término, gracias a la experiencia superior del mayor, con la victoria del prefecto.

Tsunayoshi, contento por el ejercicio realizado, decidió atender un poco durante las lecciones del día y olvidarse del resto del mundo. Aún cuando todos los chicos lo miraban con respeto y temor y algunas chicas con admiración. Siempre era así cuando se producía una de estas luchas, ya que esta no era la primera ni sería la última.

Reborn, que estaba viendo el combate en primera fila en un árbol del patio. Observó, después de que su alumno se fuera, la sonrisa pequeña y casi imperceptible de Hibari. En ese momento el bebé comprendió que el prefecto consideraba un amigo a su alumno y que las peleas eran su manera de demostrarlo.

Hmp, eso significaba que la nube ya era parte de la familia. Je tenía que empezar a moverse y llamar al que sería la tormenta. Si lo que él pensaba era cierto se produciría el primer disparo.

Esa misma tarde mientras volvían a casa, los escuchó. Un alumno de Namimori, el cual era de último curso llamado Mochila y sus amigos estaba hablando sobre engañar y aprovecharse de la idol del colegio. Dijeron el apellido, una tal Sasagawa, le sonaba pero no recordaba de qué. Bueno, cuando intentarán meterse con esa muchacha él ayudaría a Hibari enseñándole modales y a no meterse con las damas a esos idiotas.

—

Gokudera Hayato estaba emocionado, sus verdes ojos brillaban de la emoción de que por fin alguien importante lo tomará en serio. Reborn sama, el mejor asesino a sueldo de la mafia le había llamado para que pusiera a prueba al heredero del décimo puesto de líder Vongola. Además de que si impresionaba al heredero cabía la posibilidad de que lo aceptarán como miembro de la familia, tenía que cojer el primer vuelo que encontrará. Ir a Namimori, en Japón. Hm, esperaba no decepcionarse con ese futuro jefe, si este lo aceptaba y si el heredero era válido lo que esperaba era no decepcionarlo.

–––––––––––—

Tsuna estaba aburrido, le había enseñado la lección a Mochila y a los suyos, y descubrió que el apellido de la chica le sonaba porque iba a su misma clase. Además, a parte de su aburrimiento, Reborn le había dicho que le iba a enseñar a ser el futuro líder de la mafia de la familia Vongola ya que era descendiente directo del creador de esa famiglia.

Ahora lo que debía hacer era empezar a rodearse de sus propios subordinados para que ellos fueran la parte de la familia en la que más confiara. Solo que no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser parte de su familia, y no sabía empezar a buscar miembros. Por suerte, Reborn le había mencionado que él le ayudaría a encontrar a su familia.

Otra cosa importante, era lo que nadie conocía sobre si mismo y si alguien lo sabía era ese estúpido hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, pero seguro que ni lo recordaba. Ya que de padre no tenía nada al no preocuparse por su hijo.

—

Un nuevo día de clases estaba comenzando y lo más interesante de este era el alumno nuevo que venía de Italia. Teniendo en cuenta que eso no era muy normal en esta ciudad, Tsuna pensó que este nuevo alumno estaba relacionado con Reborn y, por ello, pertenecía a la mafia. No podía equivocarse, su intuición se lo decía.

Cuando el nuevo entró en la clase se pudo ver a un joven que, incluso ese uniforme de colegio que todos llevaban, parecía un salvaje o un pandillero.

Su cabello plateado en un corte el cual le quedaba por encima de los hombros, ojos verde brillante del tono de las esmeraldas. Ambos rasgos en un rostro que sólo denotaba ira y odio al mirar a Tsuna, sin que él moreno supiera porque.

Gokudera, apellido con el cual se presentó el joven de plateados cabellos, era uno de los alumnos más altos de la clase. Siendo superado en altura solo por el beisbolista que estaba sentado en unos asientos por detrás de Tsuna.

Cuando le dijeron donde sentarse, Gokudera lo primero que hizo fue empujar la mesa de Tsuna. Tirando todo lo que había sobre ella, moreno incluido ya que estaba durmiendo de manera tranquila en está sin enterarse de lo que ocurría en su alrededor.

— Hmm. — Se desperezó el Sawada, a la vez que abría los ojos con confusión. — ¿Que ha pasado? — preguntó a la vez que se tapaba bostezo involuntario, provocando suspiros en algunas jóvenes.

— ¡TU! — gritó Gokudera — Cuando terminen las clases te esperó en el patio interior. Te estoy retando, espero que no seas un cobarde y vengas a luchar conmigo.


	3. ¿Tiene cola?

**Se que he tardado mucho en publicar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que os guste. Aunque no ha quedado como yo quería, he puesto todo mi interés en que quedara bien para aquellos que leéis esta historia.**

 **Fnix de Plata:** De nada a lo de responderte, la verdad es que quien debería darte las gracias por mandarme un review y leer mi historia soy yo a ti. Espero que tengas mucha suerte con la idea para tu historia, ve haciéndolo a tu ritmo y como mejor te vaya. Además ten en cuenta que en mi tienes ya a una lectora asegurada. Y sabes, mi filosofía de vida es que a los que me desean algo yo les deseo el doble por lo que a ti te deseo el doble de todos los mejores deseos del mundo. Mucha suerte y gracias.

 **GINE-HYUGA:** Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te halla gustado. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste también.

Las clases acababan de terminar. Tsuna, suspirando, esperaba a Gokudera en el patio trasero por el reto que el de cabellos de color plata había lanzado en frente de toda la clase esa mañana. Lo que había generado muchos rumores por todo el colegio.

Por suerte, le había dicho a Hibari lo que iba a pasar antes de que los rumores, exagerados cómo siempre, llegarán a él. Así, si las cosas salían de control no habría ningún curioso espiando; aunque claro, a cambio tendría que volver a luchar contra Hibari en pago del favor de mantener alejados a los curiosos. Y había tenido que prometer al prefecto el no dañar las instalaciones, ya que él joven Sawada sabía lo importantes que eran estas para el otro muchacho.

Cuando Gokudera Hayato llegó al lugar del encuentro para empezar el combate por parte de él, empezó a gritarle al moreno que alguien como él no merecía el puesto de heredero Vongola por ser un idiota que pasaba de curso por suerte, y que iba a matarlo para obtener el puesto de líder de la familia.

Genial, un crió que se cree mafioso y quiere mancharse las manos de sangre, cuando se nota que nunca lo ha hecho.

— ¿Tu piensas por ti mismo o solo tienes aire en la cabeza? No me conoces, no sabes el porque hago lo que hago y me juzgas. Hm, tendré que enseñarte modales — le dijo el moreno a Gokudera sin emociones visibles y con voz monótona, pareciendo que no tenía sentimientos. A la vez que se ponía en una falsa posición de batalla para intentar intimidar a Gokudera.

Rebornqueriendo ver de que sería capaz su alumno con su última voluntad de muerte, y comprendiendo a la vez que no iba a ponerse serio con el de cabellos plateados, apareció diciendo con una sonrisa sádica :

— Ciaossu, Tsuna. Sabes, quiero que ver una buena pelea entre vosotros dos aquí presentes, por ello voy a hacer que esto sea un poquito más divertido. — Con su alta velocidad, superior a la conseguida en el auto entrenamiento que hacia Tsuna por si mismo, Reborn sujetó a su camaleón el cual se transformó en una pistola verde y le disparó a Tsuna en la frente. — Para mi claro. — Terminó de decir en un susurro y todavía con la sonrisa sádica.

La bala le dió al muchacho de lleno, callendo al suelo de golpe, de un momento a otro, el muchacho se levantó solo en calzoncillos blancos y una llama naranja en la cabeza la cual empezaba justo en el punto de impacto de la bala. Mientras gritaba: "REBOORRNNNNN"

Después, aún en un tono alto pero más normal dijo: "Derrotaré a Gokudera con mi última voluntad". Lanzándose al combate contra el de cabellos plateados.

La velocidad del moreno semidesnudo, había aumentado de manera exponencial, buscaba a su presa, Gokudera, con unos ojos completamente blancos por la ira que nublaba sus sentidos y atacaba a su contrincante de verdes obres al cual le costaba defenderse.

Gokudera sacó cartuchos de dinamita que tenia escondidos, los cuales encendió en un movimiento de manos lanzándoselos al furioso moreno.

A cada tanda de lanzamientos el número de explosivos aumentaba hasta llegar al momento en el cual Gokudera no podía mantener la dinamita en sus manos, lo que provocó que los cartuchos se cayeran al suelo sentenciando así el final de sus días.

Sin esperarse que aún en el furioso estado provocado por la bala Tsuna apagará todas las mechas de los cartuchos salvándole así la vida al de cabellos plateados. Terminandose el estado de ira inconsciente segundos después.

Al calmarse las aguas, el sádico bebé y el explosivo joven de ojos verdes se asombraron al percatarse de un rasgo extraño pero hoy en día mundialmente famoso el el moreno semidesnudo. Dicho rasgo era una cola de mono cuyo color era marrón naciendo justo en donde la espalda dejaba de tener ese nombre y empezaban los gluteos.

Cola que el joven Sawada normalmente ocultaba bajo el pantalón, ya que temía la reacción de los que lo rodeaban. Después de todo, a excepción de Nana todos los que habían visto su cola lo tacharon de monstruo y bicho raro, aún sabiendo que había un grupo de personas que poseían esa peculiaridad. Por suerte eso fue hace mucho cuando solo tenía cuatro o cinco años y hoy en día nadie lo recordaba exceptuando a su maravillosa madrastra a la cual no le importaba y a los dos únicos amigos que tenia en todo el colegio, aunque no sabía si debía o no llamar amigo a Hibari aún cuando lo estaba contando.

En el momento en que Gokudera y Reborn se dieron cuenta de la cola, con toda la velocidad que ambos pudieron usar, de alguna extraña manera repararon la ropa de Tsuna y se la dieron para que se vistiera.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo Hayato le pedía perdón al Sawada por atacarlo a la vez que le decía que era una prueba para saber si era digno de ser el juudaime (décimo) Vongola. También diciendo que había pasado la prueba con creces y que le serviría como fiel mano derecha.

Tanto repitió lo mismo el de cabellos plateados, que el joven moreno le dió un pequeño coscorron en la cabeza pidiéndole que se callara. Golpe el cual gracias a que era débil y sin la intención de dañar solo lo dejo tirado en el suelo y pudo levantarse rápidamente.

Por el camino a salir de una vez del colegio se encontraron con dos chicos, ambos morenos y uno de ellos perfectamente reconocible por el usuario de los explosivos y el bebé, era así ya que tenían enfrente al prefecto. El otro joven era para sorpresa de los recién mencionados el as del béisbol de este centro educativo un joven de la clase de Tsuna y Hayato llamado Yamamoto Takeshi. Sus ojos eran de color marrón y tenían una mirada afilada, como diciendo: soy peligroso. En estatura parecía solo un poco más alto que Gokudera y junto con el uniforme del centro, lo acompañaba un bate de béisbol guardado en su funda y atado a la espalda del chaval.

— Mmm. — Ese fue el sonido que salió de la garganta de Hibari, mientras esperaba que le Tsuna le dijera cuando y donde tendrían su nueva pelea por el favor que le había hecho.

El más joven y pequeño de los tres adolescentes con el pelo negro miró al mayor de los mismos, asintió y dijo.

— El domingo, no hay clases, no molestaremos. En una de esas fábricas abandonadas, a la caída del sol.

— Bien. — Fue la respuesta recibida.

Hibari se fue adentrándose en el colegio para asegurarse de que no quedarán hervivoros en su territorio, mientras que Yamamoto, se acerco al grupo para hablar con su único amigo auténtico. Ya que Tsuna le consideraba un amigo no por su habilidad en el béisbol sino por su auténtica persona y su verdadera forma de ser.

Gokudera quiso alejar al beisbolista usando sus dinamitas, pero Tsuna lo paro diciéndole que si quería pertenecer a su famiglia que no atacará a los demás miembros de la misma. Y que si no cumplía esa única regla no lo aceptaría.

Cuando el día término, se Tsuna notó que lo que le hiciera el bebé al luchar contra Hayato, lo había hecho un poco más fuerte.

— _Hmp, sea lo que sea aquello que ha hecho. Lo agradezco, ya que notó como si me fuera más fácil acceder a mi auténtico potencial_ — pensó el joven, a la vez que se alegraba de haber sido aceptado por su nuevo maestro y su, también, nuevo amigo.


	4. El ternero y el escorpión

**Perdon por haber tardado tanto en publicar un nuevo capítulo, he tenido algunos problemas personales y por ello no he podido antes.**

 **Fnix de Plata:** Muchas gracias por mandarme tus saludos, los recibo con mucha ilusión ya que fuistes la primera que me mandastes un comentario. A tu idea de un FemTsuna con harem. ¡Genial! Yo también creo que si los chicos pueden nosotras también es más a veces busco historias así pero o no me agradan del todo o no estan termidadas y las abandonaron hace años. Me gustan tus ideas, sigue así y espero que tengas éxito en tus escritos.

 **GINE-HYUGA:** Te aseguro que también me gustaria hacer los capítulos más largos pero no me sale por ahora, creo que conforme vaya teniendo más esperiencia podre hacerlos más largos. Los capítulos largos son los que más me gustan así que te lo digo de verdad. Al motivo de que Tsuna tenga cola, es simple y es un dato que no voy a mantener oculto. La madre biológica (en mi historia) de Tsuna es una Saiyan. Lo que no le voy a decir a nadie es quién es la madre de Tsuna, eso saldra más adelante.

* * *

 **El ternero y el escorpión.**

Los días habían pasado de manera rápida, Tsuna había decidido que si lo iban a convertir en líder de la mafia, todos los que lo siguieran deberían saber luchar cuerpo a cuerpo aún cuando tuvieran otra manera de pelear.

Por ello, ahora mismo podías encontrarte al joven Sawada junto a Takeshi y Hayato entrenando en un parque algo alejado de la ciudad. Reborn cumplía con su trabajo de tutor dando consejos a los tres jóvenes para que pudieran mejorar más rápido y de vez en cuando tenía algunas ideas no muy sanas para entrenar a los chicos, ya que esas ideas hubieran podido acabar muy mal para personas sin su fuerza o voluntad, es más, el que peor lo pasaba era el pobre de Hayato que era el que menos entrenado estaba. El de cabellos plateados estaba ya sin resuello a la vez que estaba mirando a sus nuevos amigos ya que los dos morenos tenían un combate de práctica en el cual llevaban casi media hora con pequeños descansos, a la vez que él daba vueltas al parque corriendo para así mejorar su condición física.

A parte de entrenar a su nuevo amigo, Tsuna también practicaba para el combate que tendría al día siguiente con el prefecto de Nami Chuu, dado que sabía que Hibari no iba a contenerse. Y que el moreno mayor aceptaba seguir luchando contra él y teniéndolo en cuenta solo por que según palabras de Kioya el joven Sawada era un carnívoro al que no le habían enseñado a afilar sus garras y eso era lo que el prefecto hacía.

Además de todo ello aprovechaba para pasar algo más de tiempo con Hayato, poder conocerlo mejor y así que ambos pudieran decir que eran amigos de verdad cuando se entendieran de la misma manera en la que Takeshi lo entendía.

* * *

Cuando Tsuna y Reborn regresaron a la casa del primero ya era bien entrada la noche. Nana había dejado la cena para ambos con una nota, en la que ponía que le deseaba suerte a su pequeño y adorable hijastro y que calentaran la cena en el microondas para que la comida estuviese caliente.

Al bebé le sorprendía la manera de actuar de los dos habitantes de esa casa, se querían como si la mujer fuera la madre biológica del chico. Pero estaban todo el tiempo recordándose el uno al otro que no estaban emparentados y no lo entendía. Por ello decidió preguntarle los motivos al que estaba más a mano o lo que era lo mismo, preguntarle a Tsuna.

— La quiero como si fuera mi madre, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que algún día veré a mi auténtica progenitora.

— Pero eso quiere decir que tu madre os abandono a Iemitsu y a ti — puntualizó el hitman bebé a su alumno —. Y os a estado engañando durante todo este tiempo haciendo que pensarais que estaba muerta.

— ¡No! Esa sensación que ya te he mencionado también me dice que mamá no quería abandonarme, que ha sido en contra de su voluntad, al contrario de Iemitsu que no viene ni por error. — Los ojos de Tsuna mostraban un brillo naranja en sus negros iris mientras el joven fruncía el ceño con enfado e ira.

Dicho brillo cautivo a su interlocutor cuando lo observó, a la vez que comprendía que la ira surgía ya que quería proteger a su madre aún sin conocerla. Sentimiento que le extrañaba, por el mismo dato de no conocer a la dama. Pero a la vez le alegraba que quisiera proteger su sangre, pero no entendía que protegiera a su madre biológica y mostrará claramente en sus actos y palabras que odiaba con toda su alma a su padre cuando al menos a Iemitsu lo había conocido.

* * *

Era ya el domingo al atardecer. Los, jóvenes, miembros de la décima generación de Vongola acababan de llegar a la fábrica, abandonada, en la que habían quedado con Hibari. El prefecto los esperaba dentro del edificio en ruinas para el combate que Tsuna le había prometido.

De entre los dos morenos, el mayor ya tenía preparadas sus tonfas y estaba en posición para la lucha.

Los que acompañaban a Sawada se pusieron a parte para no interferir. A la vez que de los dos combatientes el más joven se acercaba a su contrincante.

El combate empezó, los movimientos de ambos eran rápidos. Se esquivaban, se atacaban, a veces acertaba, paraban los golpes, fallaban. El primer movimiento lo hizo Kioya, sin acertar. Tsuna se libró del ataque gracias a su actual percepción.

Con un amplio giro de muñeca Kioya usó una de sus tonfas para detener un puñetazo de Tsuna, que iba directo a su rostro. Sin lograrlo, ya que recibió el golpe en la mejilla.

Con la otra mano el prefecto movió su arma para golpear al joven en frente suyo.

Volviendo a ser esquivado por el otro gracias a su gran apasionada motivación en esta lucha. Se buscaban, se alejaban.

Los minutos pasaban, el combate seguía. Sawada iba ganando.

Con heridas en ambos cuerpos, los afilados ojos del prefecto se estrecharon.

Hibari no esperaba que su contrincante mostrará esa gran fuerza, por lo que dejo de jugar tomándose el combate más en serio.

El prefecto aumentó su velocidad junto a la fuerza en sus golpes. Tsuna empezó a perder terreno.

Los espectadores estaban sin aliento. Desde el principio la lucha estaba siendo intensa. Ni Reborn se esperaba la fuerza mostrada por ambos guerreros.

Los segundos corrían rápidamente, pasaban los minutos. El combate seguía, Tsuna mostraba los primeros signos de cansancio.

El sudor del esfuerzo se mezclaba con la sangre de las heridas. Sawada empezaba a trastabillar con sus propios pies.

Kioya tenía una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible que era una mezcla entre sarcástica y feliz, ya que en Tsuna había encontrado a un buen rival. Pero sabía que otra vez iba a ganar.

Un cambio surgió, en los ojos de Tsuna. El mismo naranja que apareció durante su conversación con Reborn.

Su fuerza incremento unos segundos, el prefecto no lo esperaba y por ello un puñetazo del joven saiyan le hizo dar unos pasos hacía atrás.

De la nariz de Hibari salía un fino hilo de sangre el cual si se pasaba la mano desaparecería sin dejar rastro. Pero el lo notó, o claro que lo notó. Sus ojos se abrieron, no lo esperaba. Su sonrisa aumentó un poquito, fue imperceptible para todos exceptuando a Reborn que también se sorprendió.

El bebé y el usuario de las tonfas sin saberlo pensaban lo mismo. Que en esta ocasión por algún motivo, solo Reborn sabía cuál, Tsuna había ganado el combate.

Así lo expresó el prefecto, que lo mostraba en sus ojos fieros y decididos, de un gris metálico frío y mortal, a la vez que también pensaba que quería otro combate con el heredero de Vongola.

* * *

Tsuna estaba cansando, el combate contra Hibari lo había dejado agotado. Acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba cambiando al pijama para dormir, aunque primero comería algo, y todavía repasando el combate en su cabeza. El joven intentaba averiguar el por que Hibari declaró la lucha a favor del de ojos negros. A la vez, Reborn ya estaba acostado en su hamaca para una noche de sueño. Tsuna oyó un ruido, miró hacía la ventana y se encontró con un niño que usaba un mono el cual parecía la piel de una vaca que también tenía cola en referencia al animal que representaba.

No esperaba ver al pequeño en un árbol de su patio y menos que esté sacara una pistola apuntando a su tutor con el arma para matarlo.

El niño que estaba subido al árbol tenía el pelo negro al más puro estilo afro con unos cuernos amarillos de adorno entre sus rizos, sus ojos eran de un verde hierva muy bonito y en sus mejillas se podía ver unas tiernas marcas con forma de almohadillas debajo de sus ojos.

El adolescente cogió una pequeña bola de papel. Abrió la ventana y con mucho cuidado la lanzó de manera que el pequeño encaramado al árbol perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Tsuna saltó por la ventana agarrando al niño en el aire y arrebatándole la pistola a la vez cayendo los dos al suelo a salvo.

El del cabello afro se llevó el susto de su vida con la caída, la lágrimas caían sin parar de sus brillantes, por el miedo, ojitos verdes mientras decía con la voz entrecortada " **ka ma ne** (debo calmarme)".

Tsuna empezó a tranquilizar al niño de verdes ojos, entrando en la casa y avisando a su madrastra para terminar de calmar al pequeño.

El moreno saiyan comió lo que su cuerpo le pedía a la vez que conversaba con el niño sentado a su lado en la mesa. Así fue que se enteró del que el nombre del niño era Bovino Lambo, que pertenecía a la mafia y que el jefe de la familia a la que pertenecía lo había mandado a matar a Reborn.

— ¿Matar a ese Hitman? Maldito bastardo que envía a un pequeño a una misión suicida. — Pensó Tsunayoshi mirando a Lambo y preguntándose también si podría adoptar al de ojos verdes para alejarlo de esa familia que le estaba haciendo daño y que lo quería muerto para no verlo más.

En el piso de arriba Reborn observaba la interacción de su alumno con el niño enviado para matarlo. Je, perfecto así los Vongola tendrán la fidelidad y el poder del kaminari (rayo) y no tendrían que compartirlo.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Tsuna conoció a Hayato y a Lambo, la nueva rutina ahora también incluía entrenar al pequeño Lambo junto a los demás miembros de Vongola todas las tardes al salir de Nami-Chuu.

Tsuna estaba en la calle, llendo a clase. Por alguna razón desconocida, iba solo ya que Hayato siempre lo acompañaba desde que se unió a su pequeño grupo de amigos. Mientras que el moreno caminaba tranquilamente una hermosa joven adolescente de cabellos rosados paso en bicicleta al lado de él. La chica al ver a Tsunayoshi le lanzó una lata de refresco diciéndole que se la regalaba. El moreno cogió la lata al vuelo, la abrió y los pájaros que volaban por encima suyo cayeron desmayados por el vapor lila que salió de la bebida. Lo último que Tsuna pudo notar de esa chica fueron sus ojos, los cuales le sonaban de algo pero no pudo caer en de que le sonaban.

Tsuna, por precaución tiro la lata sin probrar el contenido de la misma. Pensando que debía ser alguien relacionado con la mafia, y sin inquietarse mucho ya que su intuición le decía que no era nada de que preocuparse de gravedad.

* * *

En ese día, tocaba la clase de cocina, en la cual las chicas tenían que hacer una prueba de cocción y los chicos les pondrían la nota.

Las chicas sirvieron la comida en bandejas que pusieron encima de las mesas designadas a sus compañeros. El joven saiyan alzó la mirada, con sus ojos brillando en naranja durante unos segundos y mirando la bandeja delante de él. La comida puesta enfrente suya, que eran onigiris, emitía un raro aroma que acababa incluso con las moscas, a la vez que se notaba un extraño y nauseabundo color morado en los onigiris.

— **Mina** (chicos) — les dijo a sus amigos en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de la bandeja delante de él —, no comáis de esta bandeja. — sus ojos se afilaron y el destello naranja volvió a aparecer en sus obres — esto esta envenenado, no comáis de ellos.

Hayato y Takeshi empezaron a observar de manera discreta a las personas que estaban con ellos en clase. En ese momento por pura casualidad Gokudera vio el rostro de la joven que, sin que el de cabellos plateados supiera, su adorado juudaime se había encontrado esa mañana. Al ver a la chica, el rostro de Hayato se puso blanco y se desmayo con tan buena o mala suerte que tiro la bandeja de onigiris al suelo y estos quedaron incomestibles.

Segundos antes de perder el conocimiento de los labios de Hayato se escucho salir la palabra "Bianchi" aunque sólo Tsuna y Takeshi lo oyeron.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Tsuna estaba en su casa a solas con Reborn, mientras estudiaba, ya que Nana estaba comprando en el mercado con Lambo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y cuando el joven Sawada abrió la puerta, era otra vez la misma chica de las dos veces anteriores, solo que vestida de pizzera usando una gorra y gafas de sol. La mujer, ya que parecía algunos años mayor que Tsuna, traía una caja de reparto de pizzas.

Ella empezó a atacar a Tsuna al lanzarle la pizza que había dentro de la caja, él pudo esquivarla, y la zona donde cayó la comida empezó a burbujear como si se derritiera.

Ese ataque confirmo las sospechas del adolescente moreno. La mujer de rosados cabellos era de la mafia e iba a por su cabeza. Cuando el joven saiyan iba a empezar a contraatacar, Reborn intervino.

— Ciaossu, Bianchi — le dijo el bebé a la joven mujer.

— Reborn. — la ahora identificada como Bianchi dijo el nombre del pequeño tutor de manera amorosa, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa enamorada en sus gruesos y bonitos labios de un tono rosado por su pintalabios.

Los ojos de Bianchi eran de un familiar tono verde que Tsuna estaba seguro ya había visto en otra persona pero no recordaba en quién, ella también tenía una bella y estilizada figura en la cual resaltaba su rostro. Aunque casi todo quedaba oculto por el disfraz que se había puesto.

— Reborn, amor mío, deja este horrible lugar y vuelve conmigo a Italia para volver a ser los mejores asesinos a sueldo de toda la mafia.

Mientras decía esas palabras, Bianchi cogió al bebe y restregaba su mejilla con la de este a la vez que usaba una voz pastelosa.

La respuesta del pequeño fue:

— No puedo, debo enseñar a Tsuna a ser un buen líder de Vongola. — los ojos del usuario de la fedora brillaron a la vez que una siniestra sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. — ¿Y si tu te quedarás para ayudarme con algunas clases?

En ese momento Tsuna comprendió por que su intuición le dijo de no preocuparse de los ataques de Bianchi, era por que ella ahora había pasado a ser miembro de su famiglia.

Sawada volvió a su habitación para seguir estudiando cuando vio a Hayato por la ventana. Estaba parado en frente de el muro de la casa que delimitaba con la calle oculto tras este mismo muro y asomando la cabeza con miedo, Tsuna preocupado por la manera tan rara de actuar de uno de sus más recientes amigos decidió bajar, saltando por la ventana, a saber que le pasaba.

Ya ambos juntos y hablando cara a cara, Hayato le explicó al otro muchacho que Bianchi era su hermana mayor. También que cuando él era más joven mostraba a los nobles italianos recitales de piano en los cuales su hermana le daba galletas para que tuviera buena suerte, pero como su hermana sin saberlo siempre hacía comida envenenada desde ese entonces cada vez que la ve se enferma y queda inconsciente. Por eso Hayato no quería estar cerca de Bianchi ya que recordaba viejos traumas del pasado.

Ante todo lo dicho Tsuna comprendió el por que Hayato se desmayó esa mañana y decidió que ayudaría a encontrar la manera de que su amigo perdiera ese trauma.


	5. La flor y el guardián del sol

**Felices fiestas y si por si no público nada feliz año nuevo para todos. Espero que tengáis un comienzo de año fantástico**.

 **Fnix de Plata:** Me alegra de que te gusten mis ideas, creo que ya te lo he mencionado pero tus ideas me encantan, gracias por ser tan buen lectora y gracias por felicitarme las fiestas. Te deseo feliz Navidad a ti también y por cierto Feliz Año Nuevo.

* * *

 **La flor y el guardián del sol**

Tras varios días de intentar ayudar al guardián de la tormenta a superar el trauma que tenía con su hermana, habían logrado que Hayato pudiese estar cerca de Bianchi sin desmayarse, siempre y cuando la de rosados cabellos tuviese algún complemento que le tapada en parte el rostro. Por ello la joven mujer de apellido Gokudera usaba siempre unas gafas las cuales cubrían sus ojos cuando su hermano pequeño andaba cerca de ella. Aún así, todavía intentaban lograr que Hayato y Bianchi pudieran estar juntos en la misma habitación sin que ella tuviera que usar esas gafas.

También, Bianchi se había quedado a vivir en la casa del joven Sawada, pasando a formar parte del grupo y a entrenar con ellos. Para poder estar con, según ella, su amado Reborn. Y aprovechando que ella se quedaba, el tutor le pidió que enseñará a Tsuna todo lo que pudiera relacionado con la vida doméstica.

Un día cualquiera estaban caminando solos Reborn y Tsuna llendo hacía las clases del último cuando el adolescente se paró de golpe, rápidamente dio la media vuelta y vio a una chica aparentemente de su edad, con los ojos cerrados y los cabellos de color castaño oscuro. La joven estaba en posición como de querer abrazar algo, o a alguien y todos sus gestos apuntaban que ese alguien que ella quería abrazar era Reborn. El asesino con el aspecto de un bebé dio un salto que lo alejó algunos metros de la muchacha mirándola con lo que parecía curiosidad infantil pero Tsuna sabía que en realidad era algo de molestia e irritación.

— Hahi, o espera adorable bebé, desu. — Los ojos de la chica; los cuales había abierto, estaban brillando y eran de tono castaño, se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimitas a la vez que en sus labios se formaba una boba pero a la vez tierna sonrisa. — Solo quería abrazarte y que fuéramos amigos, desu.

Reborn y su alumno miraron a la chica, pensando a la vez sin saberlo, que ella no parecía estar muy bien de la cabeza. El aspecto de la joven era menudo, su tamaño unos centímetros más baja que Tsuna y el cabello era castaño recogido en una coleta. En su bonito rostro se podía apreciar un sonrojo que combinaba con las lágrimitas que salían de sus orbes.

— ¿Ser amigos? Si, por que no. Pero será mejor que no intentes abrazarme, podría hacerte daño por error. — Una pequeña e irónica sonrisa se formó en los labios del de pequeño tamaño, a la vez que sus ojos mostraban un brillo divertido y en parte peligroso.

— ¿Como que daño? ¿Por que? — Con la voz en un susurro por la preocupación fue que la chica hizo esa pregunta.

— Por que soy un Hitman, el mejor de toda la mafia, y puedo matarte si te acercas demasiado.

— Lo estas diciendo en juego. ¿Verdad?

La chica mostraba inseguridad y miedo en su mirada, temiendo que ese adorable y tierno bebé no estuviera mintiendo.

— No, no estoy jugando soy un asesino a sueldo y este joven es mi alumno. — Al final de la frase Reborn apunto al moreno adolescente que lo acompañaba.

La joven afiló los ojos y a una velocidad alta para una persona normal, aunque lenta para los reflejos del saiyan, alzó su mano para darle una bofetada a Tsuna. Movimiento que el chico le detuvo con un solo dedo y algo de presión en la palma de la mano de ella.

La muchacha notando que el joven era fuerte, cerró los ojos pensando que él le iba a devolver el golpe. Pero ese golpe que la chica esperaba nunca llegó.

Ella con, todavía, miedo entreabrió sus castaños ojos y vio al muchacho alejándose junto al bebé. Esa acción la enfado.

— _¿_ _Cómo se atrevía ese joven a introducir al tierno bebé en un mundo tan oscuro como lo era la mafia?_ — Pensaba la chica, de nombre Miura Haru. Por lo que ella lo decidió, salvaría a ese bebé de ese malvado chico. Por lo que cuando termino con esos pensamientos corrió detrás del muchacho. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, estaban pasando por un puente.

— ¡Tu! — Le dijo Haru al chico. — ¡Quien te crees que eres para enseñarle cosas tan horribles a un adorable bebé!¡Desu!

Tsuna miró a la extraña joven delante de él.

— No me creo nadie. — empezó en voz sería, baja pero audible y con el rostro sin expresiones, provocando mayor efecto de que sus palabras eran ciertas. — Ya que no soy yo el maestro aquí, sino que es al contrario, piensa lo que quieras pero no hay malo en esta historia que tu sola te estás creando. Solo ilusiones a los que tu les das poder.

— ¿Q que? P pero... — La joven con lágrimas en los ojos no sabía que contestar, ya que ella pensaba que sólo estaba protegiendo a un lindo bebé.

Haru, llorando fue a darse la vuelta, cuando una mano, con suavidad, se lo impidió.

— Perdón por hacerte llorar, no era mi intención ya que a veces soy bastante insensible, por cierto mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque prefiero que me llamen Tsuna. ¿Y el tuyo?

Haru miró a Sawada y por primera vez lo vio de verdad, el joven que mostraba una sonrisa algo incomoda por la situación en la que se encontraban, con sus cabellos negros que estaban desafiando a la gravedad, sus afilados y a la vez amables ojos negros los cuales le conferían un gran sentimiento de calidez por todo el pecho. Todo, junto al hecho de que él le tendía la mano para estrecharsela en un saludo amistoso para empezar de mejor manera.

Haru se sonrojo.

— M mi nom bre es Miura Haru. En cantada da de conocerte Tsuna, desu.

Cuando ambos se alejaron a sus respectivos colegios, Haru se dio cuenta que todo había ocurrido en un puente. _Como una típica historia de amor._

* * *

Varios días habían pasado desde que Tsuna conoció a Haru. Y ella había pasado a ser una recurrente en el grupo, por ese motivo el joven heredero Vongola la introdujo en el grupo de práctica para el combate.

La chica se había unido bien al grupo, ya que el único con el que tenía problemas era Hayato. Pero cada vez que empezaban a discutir Tsuna los paraba cuando decía que parecían pareja peleándose.

Un día cualquiera, llendo hacía las clases, con casi todo el grupo junto al faltar por obvias razones Lambo y Bianchi. Los chicos se encontraron con dos compañeras de clases para los que asistían a Nami Chuu. Las dos chicas eran Kyoko y Hana que no solo asistían a Nami Chuu sino que también asistían a la misma clase que los chicos.

Sasagawa Kyoko era una joven de cabellos castaños rojizos, y dependiendo de como le diera la luz se veían castaños o rojos. Los ojos eran de un tono marrón oscuro pero a la vez muy brillante. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y cada vez que estaba cerca de Tsuna ella se sonrojaba. Como es normal la ropa que usaba era el uniforme femenino de Nami Chuu. Ella era siempre muy alegre, en contraste de su mejor amiga; a la que consideraba una hermana, Hana.

Kurokawa Hana era una joven de largos cabellos castaños y oscuros que a veces parecían negros, los cuales le sobrepasaban los hombros. Muy madura para su edad y que odiaba a los niños pequeños. Sus ojos negros reflejaban en su mirada la madurez de la que siempre hacía gala. Cuando no llevaba el uniforme de Nami Chuu siempre vestía con ropa sería y sobria que le quedaba muy bien.

Ellas estaban hablando tranquilamente, cuando se toparon con los Vongola, sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta, y algunas palabras de su conversación llegó a los oídos del saiyan:

— Entonces tu hermano Ryohei esta buscando de nuevo a personas que quieran unirse al club de boxeo. — Fueron estas palabras dichas por Hana las que llamaron la atención de Tsuna.

— Si y no — contestó Kyoko —, a mi hermano ya le da igual si se unen al club o no, lo que busca son contendientes fuertes para poder medirse con ellos. Pero que a la vez sean buenas personas para poder ser amigos y tener combates amistosos con esa persona cuando ambos quieran.

Con un gesto del heredero Vongola el resto comprendió que el chico estaba interesado en conocer al hermano mayor de la chica Sasagawa.

Estando ya cada uno de los alumnos sentidos en sus respectivos asientos. Tsuna, sin escuchar al profesor, pensaba en lo que había oído de sus compañeras de clase en la calle. El moreno había escuchado hablar antes del boxeador de Nami Chuu cuyo nombre era Sasagawa Ryohei, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de luchar contra él. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de luchar contra ese, según las habladurías, poderoso guerrero no pensaba dejar escapar a esta misma.

* * *

Tsuna y su famiglia buscaban al boxeador, era por la tarde y sabían que Sasagawa debía estar entrenándose en una carrera por el pueblo. Por ello se habían separado y buscaban todos por distintos caminos.

El rayo de los Vongola iba distraído por el camino, pensando en los dulces que su nii san le daría si era él el que encontraba a la persona que buscaban. Tan distraído iba el pequeño Lambo, que no notó como chocaba con las piernas de alguien que estaba corriendo.

La persona que había chocado con el pequeño se paró de su carrera y lo recogió del suelo en donde su pequeño cuerpo quedo después del golpe. Gruesas y abundantes lágrimas salían de los ojos del niño mientras esté decía "kamane" (debo calmarme), para intentar dejar de llorar.

El joven, que debía ser dos o tres años mayor que Tsuna, tenía cabellos de tono blanco cortados de manera que las puntas quedaban cerca de la cabeza. Sus grandes y a la vez fieros ojos eran plateados, tenía un cicatriz al final de la ceja izquierda. También usaba una tirita en el puente de la nariz y las ropas que vestía era el uniforme masculino de la escuela de Nami Chuu.

Cuando a Lambo se le pasó el susto del golpe, ya que por ser de elemento rayo el choque no le había dolido, se fijo en el rostro de la persona que lo tenía entre sus brazos. El de cabellos blancos hablaba al pequeño, preocupado de que tuviera alguna herida y el niño se fijo en que el chico con el que había chocado era la misma persona a la que toda su famiglia buscaba. Lambo sonrió para sus adentros, pudiendo ya saborear los dulces que le daría su nii san cuando llegara a casa con el Sasagawa.

— Per perdone señor, — empezó el niño aprovechándose de su reciente lloriqueo y empezó a dar una pequeña e inofensiva mentira para llevar al joven con su hermano- po podría llevarme a ca casa. Me duele un poco la pierna po por el golpe y n no voy a poder andar bien.

Al terminar de hablar el niño se limpio unas lágrimas, en esta ocasión falsas, para que el adolescente le hiciera más caso. _"Je"_ pensó el niño _"gracias al hecho de que Tsuna nii me ha enseñado a manipular de esta manera por lo pequeño y tierno que todos dicen que soy, me va a ser muy fácil lograr cumplir esta misión puesta a todos por nii san"_.

— Tranquilo pequeño, te llevaré a tu casa.

El niño oculto su rostro en el hombro de Sasagawa ya que no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de haber cumplido, sin querer claro, la misión.


	6. Transición y problemas

**Fnix de Plata:** Me alegra que te haya hecho gracia lo de Lambo, yo siempre pensé que si el niño fuese un poco más listo podían aprovechar lo pequeño y lo adorable que es para obtener todo lo que quisiera, o al menos casi todo lo que los chicos no le permitieran tener (si no caían también en la trampa de su dulzura).

* * *

 **Transición y problemas**

Como pasaba el tiempo, meses pasaron desde que conocieron, gracias a Lambo, al boxeador hermano de la chica Sasagawa. Desde ese instante Tsuna había ganado a un buen adversario a la hora de buscar combates para entrenar. Y a la vez el joven saiyan ganó la amistad de Sasagawa Ryohei, junto a que el joven guerrero que sólo usaba sus puños se volviera su guardián del sol.

Entre todas las extrañas aventuras que tuvo durante este tiempo, estaba el hecho de que Hibari Kioya se ganó el título oficial de guardián de la nube. En ese momento el carnívoro, mirando como todos lo Vongola entrenaban, dijo:

— Mientras que no me obliguen a estar rodeado de herbívoros y a convivir con ellos, no me importa pertenecer a tu manada de omnívoros. Siempre y cuando pueda ir por mi cuenta.

Habían tenido varios tipos de aventuras entre ellos:

Salvar a un joven niño de nueve años con cortos cabellos de color miel y ojos de un marrón clarito que le hacían parecer muy tierno. La ropa usual que solía llevar era una bufanda de color blanca y líneas grises con un suéter verde y pantalones vaqueros. Las personas de las que habían salvado al chico pertenecían a una familia mafiosa enemiga de Vongola. Desde que salvarán al pequeño, él se había vuelto un protegido de Tsuna.

Otra aventura que provocó el tener a otro protegido, en esta ocasión una niña de cinco años, fue que la pequeña I Pin, que es muy tímida, confundiera a Tsuna con un objetivo. Ya que la niña era la aprendiz de alguien quien le enseñaba a ser una asesina a sueldo. Al final la pequeña supo de su equivocación y se quedó en la casa de los Sawada para aprender mejor el japonés. El aspecto de la joven china, era pelo negro recogido en una trenza, ojos grises y típicas ropas de su país.

También conocieron a un baka ero (idiota pervertido) que por desgracia era el único médico al que podían acudir, al enterarse de que no había muchas chicas lindas, solo estaba Bianchi, en el grupo se negó a ser su sanador. Aunque por suerte, al enterarse de que el heredero de Vongola era un semi saiyan accedió a ayudarles sin quejarse por miedo a represalias que tomara Tsuna, ya que el médico había conocido a otros saiyans antes que a Sawada y temía su poder. El nombre de este viejo pervertido era Shamal, rondaba los treinta y muchos o más y su ropa era un traje blanco, con una camisa negra.

Las peleas de entrenamiento, también habían sido algo muy común, durante este tiempo el lazo de los Vongola se afianzaba y poco a poco se volvían inseparables.

Entre todos los momentos vívidos en esta etapa de su vida, también estuvo el desengaño amoroso de Bianchi para con Reborn, por una farsa de boda que salió mal, desde ese momento la hermana de Hayato ya no perseguía al asesino con intenciones amorosas y el propio tutor, aunque no lo mostraba, estaba aliviado de que la chica lo olvidara y siguiera con su vida . Algunos viajes al cielo por Lambo, entre los cuales por uno de esos mismos viajes traumaron a un pobre chico pelirrojo que fue a llevar al pequeño akambo de vuelta a casa. Acampadas de entrenamiento por el campo, las montañas y los bosques.

Además de que Hibari Kioya había aceptado unirse a Vongola siempre y cuando Tsuna lo volviera a derrotar, y esta vez sin que el propio prefecto parase el combate. El cielo de Vongola acepto el reto como era normal para todos los que lo conocían, habían fechado el combate en algunos días más en adelante ya que el prefecto en esas fechas estaba muy ocupado con variados papeles provinientes de la dirección.

* * *

Otro día de estudios comenzaba; Tsuna, Takeshi y Hayato iban solos hacía Nami Chuu ya que los demás miembros de la familia que iban al mismo colegio que ellos tenían otros menesteres. A los tres adolescentes les sorprendida que los adultos los mirasen con nerviosismo y quizás algo de miedo, a la vez que murmuraban palabras inentendibles para los chicos. Al final Hayato se cansó del trato recibido y, cuidando su mal genio por que Tsuna ya le había regañado varias veces, le pregunto sin pelos en la lengua a la primera persona que encontró el motivo de esas miradas.

— ¿Q-que? ¿No lo sabéis?— el hombre no salía de su asombro, ya que no comprendía como estos jóvenes no sabían lo que pasaba en su propia escuela.

— Si lo supiéramos no preguntaríamos. — Fue la seca respuesta de Tsuna.

El hombre los miro con nerviosismo, miedo y otro sentimiento en sus ojos. Si, es cierto, ese otro sentimiento era angustia, pero no por si mismo sino por la situación que los jóvenes frente a él sufrían o iban a sufrir. No que el hombre supiera lo que los chicos frente a él vivían día a día.

— Hay una pelea entre vuestra escuela y otra perteneciente a un pueblo cercano, el nombre de ambos es Kokuyo y por ello ya hay varios alumnos de Nami Chuu en el hospital.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre si, la máscara de indiferencia de Tsuna algo resquebrajada por la preocupación de que algún miembro de su familia estuviera en la institución médica antes mentada. Con un movimiento de mano dio su orden, llegar a la mayor brevedad a Nami Chuu para descubrir que alumnos habían sido atacados.

* * *

Decir que Tsuna estaba enfadado era quedarse corto. No sabía por que lo habían hecho así, pero habían cabreado al joven equivocado y más por que una de las personas atacadas era uno de los miembros de su famiglia. Estaban con Kioya, que había recibido un reporte a su móvil de quienes eran los atacantes. Por la mirada del prefecto Tsuna comprendió que Hibari quería ir por su propia cuenta, guiándose por su propio orgullo, al menos por hoy, ya que habían atacado en su mayoría a alumnos de su escuela. Por lo pronto, Tsuna iría a visitar a su guardián del sol para ver si así podía entender algo de lo que sucedía.

Ya cuando llegaron al hospital para ver a Ryohei notaron que a todos los alumnos atacados les habían arrancado un determinado y distinto número de dientes. Cuando entró la hermana pequeña de Ryohei todo el grupo mintió intentando que la chica no se preocupara tanto, pero Tsuna no entendía como la muchacha podía creerse una mentira tan obvia.

Al salir de la habitación en la que reposaba el boxeador, Tsuna pudo averiguar el orden de los ataques y el número de dientes arrancado de cada herido. Los ataques iban desde el más débil hasta el más fuerte y los dientes arrancados iban en aumento. Gracias a unas frases crípticas de Reborn e intentar razonar el cielo, la lluvia y la tormenta juntos se dieron cuenta que era una cuenta atrás y que buscaban a alguien, y Tsuna suponía que era a él ya que usaban técnicas de la mafia. Los tres jóvenes decidieron esperar a que atacaran de nuevo, estando los tres atentos para detener y seguir a uno de los hostigadores al lugar en el que ellos se reunían. Después de todo aunque Hibari ya había ido por su cuenta a ese mismo lugar, los jóvenes Vongola no preguntaron ni se interesaron en la localización, hecho del que ahora se arrepentían.

Por suerte, buena para ellos y mala para el atacante, al parecer el siguiente de la lista fue uno de los tres chicos. El enemigo de Kokuyo, que llevaba el uniforme militar de la escuela a la que pertenecía añadido también usaba un gorro de lana blanco y unas gafas ovaladas que se reconocida cada cierto tiempo. Su tono de piel era muy pálido y por extraño que pareciese tenía un código de barras en la mejilla izquierda.

Sacó su arma que consistía en una pareja de yoyos, los cuales al moverlos lanzaban agujas a su contrincante. El chico de Kokuyo empezó el ataque haciendo notar que el Vongola que iba a luchar era Hayato. Ya que todas la agujas lanzadas por los yoyos iban lanzadas a la cabeza de Gokudera.


	7. Combate contra Kokuyo Land

**Perdón a todos por haber tardado tanto en publicar. He estado entre problemas personales y falta de inspiración y por eso no he podido terminar antes este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Combate contra Kokuyo Land**

Durante el corto tiempo que se llevaba de lucha, al chico de Kokuyo, se le escapó que su nombre era Chikusa y algo más, esta vez inentendible sobre un tal Ken. Por ahora, el único que estaba luchando era Gokudera ya que así Tsuna medía la mejora de su amigo y auto nombrado mano derecha.

Fue un combate tan corto, que a los dos jóvenes miembros de Vongola de negros cabellos no les dio tiempo ni de ilusionarse con algo de acción, ya que Chikusa acabó en el suelo semi inconsciente más rápido de lo que todos pudieran llegar a imaginar.

Al finalizar esa burla de batalla, Tsuna recibió una llamada de teléfono de parte de Hibari Kioya. El prefecto, le aviso de que Sasagawa Ryohei el guardián del sol, acababa de ser enviado a un hospital esa misma mañana al haber recibido un ataque sorpresa por parte de los miembros de Kokuyo y también al segundos antes de colgar, permitiendo de manera inconsciente que Tsuna lo escuchara, el teléfono móvil Kioya comentó para sí algo sobre ir a **"kamikorosu"** (morder hasta la muerte) a alguien. A la vez que Chikusa, el chico de Kokuyo, recuperaba la conciencia y escapaba sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

La información sobre lo ocurrido a su guardián no le gusto a Tsuna, y fue rápidamente a ver al boxeador.

* * *

Ryohei estaba acostado en la cama del hospital; tenía un brazo en cabestrillo, que eran la herida más grave que había en su cuerpo, además le faltaban algunos dientes.

Cuando Tsuna terminó de hablar con el sol de la décima generación de Vongola y salió de la habitación, Reborn apareció a partir de una puerta secreta que de alguna extraña manera estaba en la pared.

— Ciaossu Tsuna, hay malas noticias.

— Hpm, ¿cuales?

El semi saiyan observó de reojo a su tutor. El bebé no tenía un rostro muy alegre en ese momento que digamos.

— Tienes una misión del Nono. En la mafia hay una prisión llamada Vendicare, la regentan los Vindice, en ella están presos aquellos que rompen las leyes de la mafia. Nadie había podido escapar de ella hasta hace unas semanas que un grupo liderado por alguien de nombre Rokudo Mukuro lo logró. Por lo que se sabe mínimo huyeron tres adolescentes, dos chicos y una chica, y cuatro adultos, uno de ellos un anciano. Aquí tengo una foto de la persona nombrada Rokudo Mukuro.

Reborn le mostró la foto a Tsuna, que estaba escuchando atento toda la información. En dicha imagen aparecía uno de los adultos, tenía el cabello negro y de longitud media, llevaba dos líneas negras tatuadas en sus mejillas, sus ojos serán de color celeste y los tenía delineados de color negro por lo que se hacían notar sobre su piel de color levemente morena

— Supongo que si hay una misión es por que ese grupo está aquí. — El adolescente cogió la foto y se quedó con los ojos perdidos en ella, viendo sin ver. — Eso significa que vienen por mi, ya sea vivo o muerto. Y también supongo que la misión es capturarlos. ¿He acertado en mis pesquisas? ¿O me he confundido en algo?

Una sádica sonrisa apareció en los labios del bebé asesino. Sus negros ojos del color de una noche sin luna ni estrellas tenían aún así un siniestro brillo que a una persona normal le daría miedo, pero lo único que provocó en su alumno fue despertar sus ganas de un buen combate.

— Tranquilo mi querido alumno, no has fallado en ninguna de tus suposiciones. Eres bueno al momento de pensar.

Esa, fue la respuesta que Reborn le dió a Tsuna.

— Tengo una última duda — comentó Tsuna al aire cuando Reborn empezaba a alejarse —, has dicho que en el grupo que ha escapado hay adolescentes. Algunos de los miembros de Kokuyo que están atacando a los alumnos de Nami Chuu además de que está la persona que atacó a Ryohei, ¿son ellos los aliados adolescentes de Rokudo que han huido de Vendicare?

El bebé detuvo su avance cuando escuchó la pregunta, la sonrisa que seguía en su infantil y tenebroso rostro se intensificó. La fedora le hizo sombra en los ojos impidiendo que los mismos se pudieran ver bien. Aún en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el que Reborn tenía en ese momento, emanaba un enorme poder y orgullo propio. Orgullo de tener tan buen material para trabajar a la hora de convertir a ese joven en un buen mafioso. El asesino decidió responder.

— No, ellos son rehenes. Los que vienen en tu busca se están haciendo pasar por miembros de esa escuela para que no se les diferencie de los rehenes si los atrapan.

En ese instante, Reborn desapareció en uno de sus muchos escondites.

* * *

Tsuna había reunido a los miembros de su pequeña famiglia, iban a preparar el ataque a la base de Kokuyo y para ello debían dejar defensas fuertes para que no atacaran a los amigos que se quedasen atrás.

Sabían que la base era el antiguo parque de atracciones cuyo nombre era Kokuyo Land ya que esa información la obtuvieron gracias a que investigaron movimientos sospechosos por la zona de Kokuyo.

Decidieron que en el grupo de defensa estarían Lambo e I Pin junto a Shamal para proteger a Nana e incluso por si atacaban a Kyoko al ser la hermana pequeña del guardián del sol. El adulto rondaría por la ciudad siguiendo a la joven Sasagawa sin que ella lo notara para protegerla mientras que los niños se quedarían con Nana por si la atacaban.

El grupo de ataque por otro lado estaría compuesto por Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Haru y a parte sin entrar de verdad en la lucha pero quedándose con ellos por si ocurría una desgracia estaban Bianchi y Reborn.

El motivo por el cual Haru iba con ellos, era que habían descubierto que su llama era tipo relámpago. Por eso Tsuna decidió que ella fuera la guardiana del rayo oficial, ya que todos pensaban y a la vez estaban de acuerdo del que Lambo era muy pequeño para entrar en las luchas oficiales de la famiglia.

Había algo que también molestaba mucho a Tsuna, y le había ofuscado más el no haberlo encontrado mientras reunía a todos para esta pelea de mafiosos. Fūta no aparecía por ningún lado, estaba desaparecido. Tsuna esperaba que el niño estuviera bien, ya que estaba bajo su protección y si al pequeño le pasaba algo, la persona que lo dañara tendría que rezar para que al joven saiyan se le pasase el enfado.

* * *

Al llegar al parque de atracciones los miembros de Kokuyo les atacaron.

El primer combate fue de Takeshi contra un chico que tenía habilidades animales cuyo nombre era Ken. En muy poco tiempo ganó el guardián de la lluvia de Vongola quedando inconsciente su contrincante.

El segundo combate, fue la primera pelea de Haru tanto en la vida real como para Vongola. Su contrincante era una chica llamada MM que luchaba en base a las ondas del sonido, gracias al entrenamiento al que era sometida todos los días a manos de Tsuna logró quitarle a MM su arma que era una flauta dulce. Después de que Haru le arrebatara el objeto a la otra chica, la lucha no duro ni dos segundos terminando en la victoria de la joven guardiana del rayo de la décima generación de Vongola.

Al aparecer el tercer enemigo, los jóvenes miembros de la mafia se alegraron de haber dejado algunos guerreros atrás para defender a las personas más débiles que estaban relacionados con ellos. Su contrincante, un viejo con aires de grandeza llamado Birds y que poseía canarios como mascotas, envío a los dos subordinados que tenía a que atacasen a Nana y a Kyoko; a la primera por ser quien ocupaba el puesto de madre del décimo Vongola y a la segunda por ser la hermana pequeña del herido guardián del sol.

En el mismo instante en el cual los dos subordinados de Birds cayeron, el mismo Tsuna, noqueó al anciano con algo de ira por haber atentado en contra de la vida de su madrastra.

Siguieron avanzando, y por el camino, Tsuna creyó ver a Fūta entre unos árboles de la zona más boscosa del parque.

El joven Sawada se desvío un poco de su camino en pos del pequeño al que creía desaparecido. Lo malo, es que enseguida le perdió de vista. Llegando a ver poco después a un joven que aparentaba tener la edad de Hibari Kioya. Ese chico tenía el cabello de color azul oscuro casi pareciendo morado; mientras que uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por el pelo y el otro era de un tono azul claro. El muchacho vestía el uniforme de la escuela de Kokuyo, y algo en él hacía que Tsuna estuviese tenso.

Él joven ante Tsuna le dijo al semi saiyan que tenía que tener cuidado, le mencionó que Rokudo Mukuro era alguien muy peligroso. El moreno sin embargo no estaba muy atento a sus palabras, sino que miraba cada movimiento del contrario ya que sentía que no debía confiar ,ahora mismo, en la persona que estaba ante sus ojos.

Tsuna se alejó con cuidado para volver con sus amigos, y después de varios pasos volvió la vista atrás notando así que el chico con el que había hablado ya no estaba en ese lugar y no se lo veía por ningún lado.

Al llegar con su grupo vió al hombre de la foto el cual decían que era Rokudo Mukuro, ya que los había atacado. El hombre estaba en frente de Takeshi y de Hayato, que eran los que estaban luchando contra él; y por lo que Tsuna pudo ver, ambos juntos habían logrado romper el arma con la cual ese señor luchaba.

Tsuna se quedó quieto un momento mirando la escena.

Algo estaba mal, no se sentía correcto. El joven, atento a los tres luchadores, observaba los movimientos de su enemigo. Cuando él, por fin, se dió cuenta de que era lo que sentía incorrecto.

Ahora lo sabía.

Se acercó al grupo, parando en el proceso el golpe que el hombre intentaba darle a Takeshi.

— ¿Dónde está?

Bianchi, Reborn y Haru estaban algo apartados ya que la más joven de las dos chicas estaba cansada por no estar tan acostumbrada a los combates y los otros dos solo estaban de espectadores hasta que fueran necesarios para impedir la muerte de los adolescentes a su cargo. Por ello los tres se sorprendieron del desarrollo de los acontecimientos, ninguno de ellos entendía el motivo de que Tsuna le hiciese esa pregunta a Rokudo cuando era el enemigo a derrotar.

Al no recibir respuesta, el joven Sawada utilizó el puño, que aún sujetaba, de su rival para que el hombre saliese despedido por la fuerza bruta contra el suelo. En ese momento se produjo un sonido de carne contra cemento al chocar el cuerpo contra el pavimento de la calle.

Los ojos de Tsuna brillaron en naranja, al momento de dirigirle la palabra otra vez a ese hombre.

— Repetiré la pregunta de otra manera, señor. Se que usted no es el auténtico Rokudo Mukuro, el no duda a la hora de matar y usted no ha logrado vencer contra mis amigos por que siempre tiene dudas en el último golpe. Por lo cual, ¿cuál es su auténtico nombre? ¿Y donde está él? ¿Donde se esconde el auténtico Rokudo Mukuro? ¡Dígamelo!


	8. Luchar contra el auténtico

p dir="ltr"El hombre alzó la cabeza con dificultad, y miró con sorpresa a Tsuna. Se levantó del suelo, zona en la que cayó por un golpe del semi saiyan y pudo verse que tenía un brazo fracturado./p  
p dir="ltr"— Hace tiempo que nadie se dirigía a mi sabiendo que no soy Rokudo./p  
p dir="ltr"La voz del señor era ronca por el desuso. Una sonrisa triste y melancólica se formó en su rostro, dándole un aspecto de persona hundida en malos recuerdos./p  
p dir="ltr"El señor dijo que su nombre era Lancia, y que el auténtico Rokudo Mukuro era un adolescente de la misma edad que ellos./p  
p dir="ltr"Lancia también dijo que fue él el que encontró a Rokudo poco después de que la familia Estraneo fuera aniquilada, que era la familia en la que ese chico nació. Lancia invito al, en ese entonces, niño para que perteneciese a la familia del adulto y meses después, cuando toda la familia veía al muchacho como a un miembro más... Ocurrió la desgracia./p  
p dir="ltr"En ese punto la voz de Lancia se corto por la tristeza. Gracias a su súper intuición, Tsuna supo que la desgracia era la muerte de toda la familia de Lancia y por el tono de voz del hombre podía suponer que fue él, mientras era controlado por Mukuro, el que los mató a todos./p  
p dir="ltr"La cuestión ahora era el motivo que provocase que Rokudo quisiera matar a toda una familia mafiosa que solo le había ayudado. La respuesta vino de la boca de su tutor, la familia Estraneo había cogido a sus propios hijos y habían hecho horribles experimentos con ellos, los cuales en las mejores circunstancias dejaba al niño muerto después de sufrir un dolor indescriptible. En otros casos con mucha menos suerte, el pequeño o la pequeña sufriría por culpa del dolor todo lo que le quedaba de vida junto a diferentes tipos de locura. Al parecer, y según lo descubierto por Reborn, Rokudo Mukuro y dos de los adolescentes que iban con él eran los únicos supervivientes de esa emfamiglia/em que también fue aniquilada por Rokudo./p  
p dir="ltr"— Tch, con razón el capullo es tan bastardo — era la opinión del agotado guardián de la tormenta —. Ese subnormal está metiendo a todas las familias mafiosas en el mismo saco que a su antigua emfamiglia/emem./em/p  
p dir="ltr"— En estás circunstancias creo que ese chico no debería ir a la cárcel de Vindice — Tsuna empezó a decir sus pensamientos en voz alta — sino que necesitaría ir a algún sitio donde le intentarán curar, al menos en parte, de su locura o entrar en una familia a la que aprenda a apreciar./p  
p dir="ltr"— Decidas lo que decidas — empezó Reborn mientras León cambiaba a su forma normal ya que su dueño lo había usado como teléfono —, date prisa ya que acabo de llamar a los médicos personales de la familia y los Vindice vienen junto a ellos en camino./p  
p dir="ltr"El joven semi saiyan empezó a avanzar, pidiéndole a Takeshi y a Haru que se quedasen atrás protegiendo a Lancia, ya que ella era una de los que estaba más cansados y Yamamoto a la vez era todo lo contrario y aún estaba en plena forma. Más adelante, en una bifurcación la intuición de Tsuna le indico que lo mejor sería separarse... Justo en el mismo instante en el que unas agujas les atacaron. Al mirar, notaron que era uno de los chicos que estaba con Rokudo Mukuro; más específicamente hablando: era Chikusa, el chico contra el que Hayato ya había combatido. Por esa razón fue Gokudera el que se quedó combatiendo mientras que Bianchi, Reborn y Tsuna seguían adelante./p  
p dir="ltr"El heredero de Vongola, junto a su tutor y la hermana mayor de Hayato siguieron avanzando y subiendo algunos pisos hasta llegar a un cuarto que estaba habitado. Al entrar, lo primero que paso fue que fueron atacados por el pequeño Fūta./p  
p dir="ltr"Un pequeño golpe en el cuello, en un punto de presión que Tsuna aprendió gracias a las enseñanzas de Reborn hizo que el niño cayera inconsciente. El muchacho de negros cabellos se aseguró de que el más joven no cayera de mala manera protegiendo el pequeño cuerpo. Y después alzó los ojos... Para mirar a la silenciosa presencia que estaba observándolo todo desde el principio sin hacer nada, sentado en el otro extremo de ese cuarto y cuya energía había estado dominando a Fūta hasta que cayó inconsciente./p  
p dir="ltr"— Tu... Bastardo. Ni se te ocurra jugar más, todo ha terminado entregate y abogare por ti cuando lleguen los Vindice. Después de todo, la mayoría de las cosas que han sucedido no hubieran pasado si hubieran hecho justicia con la familia Estraneo en su debido momento./p  
p dir="ltr"La persona se movió de tal manera que la luz incidió sobre él pudiendo verse gracias a eso su rostro y Tsuna pudo ver que el auténtico Rokudo Mukuro era el chico que encontró en el bosque cuando se separó de sus amigos./p  
p dir="ltr"— Kufufu, ¿a qué te refieres niño?/p  
p dir="ltr"— Me refiero a que la mayoría de las personas pertenecientes a la familia en la que naciste eran unos bastardos hijos de puta, por ello no me extraña que los mataras a todos en cuanto pudiste. Pero como nadie se digno a enseñarte que no todas las personas son iguales, ahora tu piensas que todos en la mafia somos subnormales que solo buscamos poder y, o, dinero./p  
p dir="ltr"Mukuro miró con intriga al joven de negros cabellos ante él, que recordase esta era la primera vez que cualquier persona mostraba la más mínima intención de preocuparse por su pasado de mierda. Pero aún así no confiaría; si su propia familia hizo horribles experimentos con Ken, con Chikusa, y con él; de que serían capaces los miembros de otra familia mafiosa y encima desconocida para si mismo./p  
p dir="ltr"— Te tengo un trato./p  
p dir="ltr"El joven heterocromático salió de sus pensamientos para volver a observar al chico ante sus ojos. Le intrigaba que trato pudiese ofrecerle el joven semi saiyan por lo que hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza para dar a entender que escuchaba./p  
p dir="ltr"— Un combate, todas tus habilidades y todos los trucos sucios que se te puedan ocurrir contra mi grupo. Si tu ganas te ayudare a escapar y permitiré que me uses como quieras; después de todo por algo me has estado buscando a mi. Si mi grupo gana te unirás a mi familia junto a los dos adolescentes que también formaban parte de la familia Estraneo. Piensalo, después de todo sea cual sea el resultado me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a Vendicare, y en ese sentido sea cual sea el resultado tu sales ganando./p  
p dir="ltr"Mukuro cogió el tridente que reposaba tumbado en el lugar donde el joven estaba sentado. Sus ojos brillando con una alegría oscura y el sentimiento de la victoria asegurada llenando su cuerpo./p  
p dir="ltr"— Kufufufufu, acepto tu trato. Dentro de poco serás mi marioneta al igual que el chiquillo que has dejado tendido en el suelo. Kufufufufufu. Después de todo no pienso arrodillarme./p  
p dir="ltr"En el mismo instante en el que dejo de hablar, Mukuro se alzó y atacó a Tsuna con su tridente. El muchacho de negros cabellos esquivo fácilmente el ataque, mientras que Bianchi y Reborn se sentaban en una esquina junto al inconsciente Fūta para ver el espectáculo./p  
p dir="ltr"Tsuna sabía, gracias a su intuición, que la cuchilla del tridente no debía cortarlo; no imaginaba que podía llegar a pasar si era herido con esa parte del arma pero tampoco quería saberlo. Después de todo, su intuición le decía que si esa arma le dañaba con la parte afilada, Mukuro ganaría el combate./p  
p dir="ltr"Los movimientos de ambos contendientes eran muy rápidos./p  
p dir="ltr"El sonido del arma de Mukuro chocando con el suelo y las paredes./p  
p dir="ltr"Los sonidos producidos por los golpes acertados y los fallados./p  
p dir="ltr"Los dos luchadores acabaron en lados contrarios de la sala por el empuje del ultimo golpe./p  
p dir="ltr"Un grueso hilo de sangre surgió de la ceja derecha de Tsuna producida por un golpe de la parte de abajo del tridente, a la vez que Mukuro escupía algo de sangre al suelo por un golpe en su mandíbula./p  
p dir="ltr"Los dos jóvenes guerreros sonreían, se estaban divirtiendo a la vez que decidían su futuro con su fuerza./p  
p dir="ltr"Una ilusión creada por Mukuro distrajo unos segundos a Tsuna que recibió un fuerte golpe el la traquea cortándole el oxígeno por un momento./p  
p dir="ltr"El joven semi saiyan estaba en el suelo inmovilizado con ilusiones demasiado reales, sabía que eran mentira pero no podía deshacerse de ellas. Mukuro iba a hacerle un corte en el brazo con su tridente./p  
p dir="ltr"La puerta se abrió segundos antes de que Tsuna pudiera sentir el frío filo del tridente en su piel. Unos cartuchos de dinamita desestabilizaron a su enemigo que cayó al suelo sin terminar ese ultimo ataque./p  
p dir="ltr"El dueño de las dinamitas, que solo podía ser Hayato, lanzo más cartuchos contra quien atacaba a su adorado jefe. El joven de cabellos plateados estaba apoyado en el prefecto Kioya, quien lo arrojó al suelo segundos después con la observación de que ya le había devuelto el favor de haberlo ayudado./p  
p dir="ltr"Mientras que el heredero de Vongola se recomponía un poco gracias a la intrusión de sus guardianes de la tormenta y la nube. Hibari se lanzo a atacar al ilusionista de ojos heterocromáticos./p  
p dir="ltr"Hibari, que estaba muy mal herido, cayó al suelo al poco tiempo de empezar a atacar a Rokudo Mukuro a quién le dejó bastantes heridas notables. Contribuyendo así en la oportunidad de victoria de Tsuna./p  
p dir="ltr"El ilusionista, viendo que por ahora llevaba todas las papeletas para perder el combate y teniendo en cuenta las palabras dichas por su actual rival lo decidió. Por su propio bien y el de sus dos acompañantes creería en el joven ante él, después de todo si las cosas pasasen a ir mal siempre tendría la opción de matarlos a todos y volver a empezar junto a sus dos eternos acompañantes./p 


End file.
